


Vacances et jeux de neiges

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: [Y/N] est une élève gryffondor sortant avec Draco, et profitant de leur vacances ils jouent dans la neige...





	Vacances et jeux de neiges

Les cheveux dans le vent, elle riait. Ses belles boucles [C/C] ondulaient dans la brise hivernale, mais l'écharpe vert et argent qu'elle portait la protégeait du froid. Prenant de la neige dans ses mains, elle la modela de forme sphérique avant de la lancer à son adversaire. Le beau blond se la pris en pleine face, avant de lui en envoyer d'autre. Les vacances de Noël n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, et le jeune couple célebrerait le réveillon au manoir Malfoy. Mais la jeune fille profitait encore du parc du château comme d'un terrain de jeu pour d'immenses parties de batailles de boules de neiges qui opposaient les différentes maisons. Malgré son écharpe, elle était une Gryffondor et elle tenait à défendre l'honneur de sa maison. Même si cela impliquait de glacer son petit ami.

De toute façon, elle savait pertinemment qu'il finiraient par aller dans la salle sur demande, pour une ambiance plus intime, blottis sous d'épaisses couvertures à profiter de la télévision pour regarder Yuri!!! on ice. C'était l'anime préféré de [T/P] ,et qui intriguait tant son beau Draco. Il avait en effet découvert la jeune sang-mélé dormant avec une peluche Yuri Plisetsky, et avais demandé des explications. Elle avait d'ailleurs de nombreux produits dérivés, et même tenté de patiner sur le lac gelé. Elle avait d'ailleurs lamentablement fini à l'infirmerie, ce qui avait beaucoup inquiété le Serpentard, qui veillait sur elle avec attention. Ils étaient un couple solide, uni par un amour sincère, qui ne pouvait que se renforcer avec le temps.


End file.
